


Werewolf Fight Club

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, LOTS of violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam and Theo go undercover in a werewolf fight club.The stakes are high and Theo’s not so sure he’s willing to risk Liam’s life to stop this.





	Werewolf Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Do this is going to be my first multichapered fic in years. Updates will most likely be random but hopefully I’ll try to do it at least once a week. I also don’t know how long this will be but I would say no more than 30 chapters.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

Theo sighs, realizing what exactly was happening.

"Liam are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now stop talking to me. We can't be suspicious looking." Liam snapped. Theo sighed and walked Liam into the dim light room. There was an older gentleman sitting in a desk. He smelled of smoke and once he saw Theo he smirked.

"Ahh you must be Theo. I'm Sam." Theo sat down across the man.

"It's great to meet you sir. Ever since I found out about your parties I've wanted to be apart of them."

"Of course you do, everyone wants a part. I see your boy is obedient that’s a very good thing. I've had disobedient pets go into the ring and they got destroyed. But now we have to check if he is supernatural." Theo had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes.

"Now?" Sam nodded, clearly impatient. Theo gulped and looked down at Liam. Liam gave him a look and he knew what he had to do. He kicked Liam in the ribs causing the young beta to groan. Liam looked up and his eyes were glowing yellow. 

"There we go. I was hoping for another Alpha but that might change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, we fight to the death here is that going to be a problem?"

"No not at all." Theo gritted through his teeth.

"Good. Because I like you and I don't want to see you hurt." Theo had to suppress a growl, he wanted to wipe that smug grin of Sam’s face so much. "Now, I have stuff to do, so you can leave. I'll see you tomorrow for the first fight." Sam waved his hand in the direction of the door. Theo got up and pulled Liam with him. 

When they were away from that god awful place Theo pushed Liam into a nearby wall.

"Are you stupid? This plan is actually going to kill you!"

"Well it's too late for that. I'll be fine Theo."

"Can you kill, Liam?"

"I’m going to have to learn I guess.”

"No I don't think you understand what it's like to take someone's life away."

"I don't but we need to do this."

"Why can't we wait until Scott comes back?"

"No! I mean... we can handle this." Liam looked down at his hands, clearly embarrassed.

"Scott’s not coming is he?" Liam looked down and played with his fingers, completely ignoring Theo’s question. “I knew it, he’s not coming. I thought you said you would call him.” Theo could feel the urge to punch the beta.

“I want to prove to him I can lead a pack!” Liam was just as riled up as Theo, both boys were getting ready to fight.

“He already thinks so highly of you! Who cares if he thinks you can lead a pack! Stop caring about what Scott thinks of you!” Theo stomped towards the beta.

Liam was silent before he sighed, “Just forget it, I have to fight tomorrow and I don’t want to die.” Liam shoved past the chimera and started to walk home. Theo groaned and got in his truck. He didn’t understand why the beta was so stubborn. The bigger question he asked himself was why he stayed around to help the beta, they both despise each other so why would they always save each other? Theo probably would never understand why he continues to save Liam.


End file.
